vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Rosardan
The history of Rosardan has not yet been fully documented. Only a few dates can be looked upon as certain. Well after 1100 BP, Liliani colonists began to sail southwards into the Meridic Ocean. The colonists landed in southern Rosardan, referring to the region as Anardium, probably from a local name, and in other adjacent regions, namely: Morangal (in Liliani, Morangalia), the Insulae Auri, modern Solelhadain what is now Aigador, modern Achenar (then Acenarium) (some more colonization of Achenar and Morangal was by land), Romandia and Disonda, Akitania Berria (little colonization here), modern Altland and Disonda. Around 900 BP began the rise of the Rosardan Empire. The present constitution, which dates to 115, was suppressed during the occupation of Rosardan by Merité. Merité was quite large at its height. They got to Rosardan according to the Ulanovan histories. History of Merité by Alvare Institute, Lendosa The basic idea is that the place was colonized by the Lilianis at some point, who mixed with the native peoples (related to the Ingallish). After the collapse of the Liliani Empire, Rosardan received Phenixian attention, as there seem to be French-speakers there. Somehow this area formed itself into a state at some point, and expanded. Somery wasn't originally part of Merité but I would expect Cimera, western Albion-Merité, and southern Wesmerite to have been. Later on, however, Merité began to expand southwards along the coast. This expansion is dealt with by Ulanovan histories. The conquest of Ulan occured after the Ulanian Empire reached it's height - the place was basically in decline when it was conquered, and it had suffered large-scale internal disturbances not too long before. Basically, the conquest of Ulan began roughly in 250 BP. In 248 BP, the city of Defender (called Daffendeyr by the Ulanovans), which was under the control of what remained of the Danske raiders (who have still to be identified, they must have been from an Ingallish-related place) was attacked by the Meritéans, and asked for Ulan's assistance. Ulan absorbed Defender/Daffendeyr into its own territory, and sent armies to fight Merité for it, defeating an invasion attempt in 247 BP. Then, in 245 BP, the Meritéans captured the Ulanian city of Czellij, which is located in modern Kashpatria. Defender/Daffendeyr itself fell to a second attack shortly after that. The Meritéans conquered the Ulanian city of Zamborigrad (located to the east of the capital, Ulana, in 243 BP, and renamed it Meritston (a name which it seemed to retain after Ulanovan independence). Presumably, Ulana itself fell at about this time. In 242 BP, the Meritéans conquered the Ulanian city of Magrisgrad, renaming it Sainte Marie (again, the new name seems to have been kept). It is assumed that Merité went on to conquer Rosardan more-or-less immediately, but there doesn't seem to be any information on that. The Ulanian Empire at its height controlled most of Rosardan and western Armatirion at some point. After the fall of Merité, UNVCOCN ended the Meritéan occupation of Rosardan and decreed independence for this majority ethnic group of Southern Merité. Sylvan minority accepted the rule of the majority, expressing the hope for a new, free, and fair system. Questions about Meritéan (and Rosardannach) history by Alvare Institute, Lendosa On the subject of Rosardan's history, the earliest date given is 66 AP, when the Treaty of Salisbaile merged the territory of Arnardeas into Rosardan as a province. The latest date that isn't after Rosardannach independence from Merité is 222 AP, being the death of Princess Sarah, regent for two monarchs during her lifetime. There isn't any mention of when Rosardan fell to Merité, but it's implied that Rosardan came under attack by someone in 173 AP, because one of Rosardan's nobility was "wounded defending the Principality". Rosardan continued on after that, however, so I suppose the attack must have been defeated. Still, it could well have been an early attempt by Merité. The conquest of Rosardan could really have happened at any time... the only time we actually know it to have been a part of Merité was the time between 297 BP and the collapse of Merité. Additionally, the Meritéan occupation of Rosardan could have been short or long... anywhere between a year and fifty years would seem possible. The royal family seemed to survive the occupation intact, but it is unknown whether they fled into exile or were allowed to remain as "puppet rulers". I think that Merité briefly attacked (or maybe even conquered... I'm sure I've seen maps showing Merité with land down there) southern Silvian as well. The Armatirian website says "The people of Sylvian asked that their land be joined to Armatirion when their agressive neighbour Merité went to war with Phenixia. Sylvian was officially annexed on the 28th of November 297". In addition to the story of how Merité was formed, we'll also need to know something about why it collapsed. Was there an official story behind all this? UNVCOCN was involved in it all, and I think Gronk invaded modern Albion-Merité briefly, but that was all after the Meritéan government had fallen over. I think Merité had a King Timothy... what happened to him? (Merité had a King, but it called itself a Commonwealth.) There are lots of messages regarding the UNV's actions as regards the collapsed Merité, but which one explains why Merité was no longer around? Rebellion in Rosardan On 2 July 301, while the Prince and his family were on holiday at the Prince's ancestral lands in the western mountains, a rebellion was launched in the capitol by revolutionaries styling themselves the National Socialist Workers Party of Rosardan (NSWPR). The rebels temporarily took control of the capital. They were driven from the city itself after a successful assault on Dunros Castle by the Rosardannach defence forces on 12 July 301. The Minister of Defence, the late L. P. Walker, died while leading the heroic defence of Dunros Castle against the NSWPR insurgents on 2 July 301. Lieutenant General G. P. Walls became new Minister of Defence. Simultaneously with the uprising in the capital, rebel elements attacked all communications centres, all broadcast towers, virtually every form of electronic communications, and most electrical production facilities within the principality. While no element of the NSWPR were able to maintain control of any of these facilities, the last falling to Rosardannach defence forces on 9 January 302, they worked extensive destruction to all of them. The Principality was left without even electricity for several months, except in some rural areas relying on water-powered generators. Electronic communications were becoming available in April 302 only. The Prince and his family were well and safe all the time. The Crown Prince was in the field with the defence forces. The family of the Crown Prince, Princess Joleen and young Prince Devereaux, were in Residence with HSH Devereaux III, as were the Reigning Prince's wife and daughter, HRH Princess Nora and Princess Katherine. It was noted that Princess Joleen, wife of the Crown Prince, was with child then. The custom in Rosardan, prior to the rebellion, had been for the Prime Minister also to hold the portfolio of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Because of the attention to internal affairs required by the rebellion, a war cabinet had been formed. The Hon. J. P. Benjamin continued to hold the portfolio and authority of Prime Minister. However, Robt. M. T. Hunter had been name by HSH Devereaux III to lead the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Most embassies evacuated the capital when hostilities erupted within its gates. Direct communication had only been made with the King of Christiana, because of the family connections between the Christianan royal family and the Prince of Rosardan. Some governments looked lustfully at Rosardan during this unhappy state of affairs, and considered intervention for their own geo-political gain. Friendly governments stepped forward to the extent of preventing such intervention. In April 302, the country was still not yet safe for the return of tourists or even embassy staffs. Any who come to Rosardan, so a government warning, had to do so with full understanding that their lives may be in peril. Category:Rosardan Category:History Category:Vexilli.Net